1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data backup management system, a computer system, and a program recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A local backup and a remote backup are known as methods of creating a data backup of a storage apparatus. A local backup is a method of creating a backup within the same storage apparatus. In a local backup, a backup source volume and a backup target volume exist within the same storage apparatus. In contrast, a remote backup is a method of creating a backup using a plurality of different storage apparatuses. In a remote backup, one storage apparatus includes the backup source volume, while another storage apparatus includes the backup target volume.
According to one conventional technology, a copy target storage apparatus is disposed in a separate location from a copy source storage apparatus, and backup target data is transferred and copied to a volume within the copy target storage apparatus. Furthermore, in the copy target storage apparatus, another volume is coupled to the volume storing the copy data, and the backup is created (JP-A-2007-249447, U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,178).
According to another conventional technology (JP-A-2004-264973), in cases where a storage apparatus is capable of executing both a local backup and a remote backup, a management screen to support copy control of the storage apparatus is prepared.
With the conventional technologies, when a fault of any kind arises in the backup source volume, the user selects one desired backup target volume from among a plurality of generational backup target volumes stored in the copy target storage apparatus, and issues a data restore instruction. However, the user is unable to utilize the volume in which the data from the backup source volume is first stored as a restore source volume. Data more recent than the data stored in the backup target volume is sometimes also stored in this volume, but the conventional technologies do not enable effective usage of the volume.
Moreover, with the conventional technologies, there are separate screens for managing remote backups and for managing local backups respectively, and therefore a user unfamiliar with remote backups is unable to manage backups easily, which is inconvenient.